The present invention relates to a connecting device for electrically connecting a sound producing device to an electronic equipment such as a portable telephone.
The sound producing device for the portable telephone is mounted in the portable telephone, and a coil of a buzzer or a speaker is connected to a circuit in the telephone.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional device for connecting a sound producing device to an electronic equipment. A manufacturer A manufactures the sound producing device 1 having a pair of leads 2 and a connector comprising a plug 3 and a socket 4. A coil of the sound producing device 1 is connected to a circuit of a substrate 5 of a portable telephone through the leads 2 and the plug 3 and socket 4 by a telephone manufacturer B who bought the device 1.
The sound producing device 1 of FIG. 8 is connected to the circuit of the substrate 5 by a pair of spring plates 6 by the manufacturer B.
The sound producing device 1 shown in FIG. 9 is connected to the circuit on the substrate by a pair of coil springs 7.
In the device 1 of FIG. 7, the number of parts comprising the leads 2, plug 3 and socket 4 is large, and a large number of manufacturing steps are required.
In the device of FIG. 8 or 9, the manufacturer B must solder the spring plates 6 or coil springs 7 to the circuit of the substrate 5.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connecting device which may easily connect a sound producing device to an electronic equipment.
According to the present invention, there is provided a connecting device for connecting a sound producing device to an electronic equipment comprising a connector secured to the sound producing device, and having a pair of elastic contacts and an opening, a slider to be inserted in the connector from the opening, and being provided to press the elastic contacts of the connector against terminals of a substrate inserted in the connector from the opening.
Each of the elastic contacts is a cantilever embedded in the connector at a base thereof, and extended in an inserting direction of the slider, and has contacting projection upwardly projected at a front end portion.
The slider has a pressure portion and an introducing portion adjacent to the pressure portion having an upward slant formed on the underside thereof, the introducing portion is provided to form a gap between the elastic contact at a substrate introducing position for introducing the substrate therein.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.